There for you
by Jordon5
Summary: They made a mistake, but in the end they wouldn't have it either way. B/E. TePr


**{Wow. The longest one-shot I've ever written. I hope you like. Listen to There for you by Flyleaf and Keep Breathing by Ingrid Michaelson while you read. It helps set the tone. I am neither of those artists, neither am I Stephanie Meyer. Just an aspiring writer that needs characters to mess with. Thank you.}**

1

I was running on the track. Music was pumping from my ipod, through my ear buds, into my head, urging my heart to go faster and faster. To keep up with my furiously pounding feet. This would be the day, the day I broke my all time record for the mile. I had been working towards it since July. I had taken June off, and as a result lost my stamina. But now it was November, and I was so close to my goal. But something was pulling me back.

It seemed like every day my time dragged a few seconds more. I didn't know what was going on with my body. I ran every day, yet I was gaining weight. I pushed myself harder at the thought.

Suddenly I felt a sick rush in my chest. I skidded to a stop and stumbled to the curb. All the food I had eaten that day gushed out of my mouth, until only bile came up. I sat there, gasping for breath for a while.

What the hell was wrong with my body? Wait, I was due to get my period this week. That was probably it. Let's see I always get it... the twenty fourth. That's was weird. It was the twenty eighth...

* * *

2

I waited for him after school. I knew by then, just didn't know how to tell him. How to tell him how stupid I was. How to tell him how sorry I was. How to tell him how scared I was.

He saw me and smiled. Even with my world spinning like an Olympic gymnast around me, he still gave me the butterflies. He grabbed his hat and his keys out of his locker and walked towards me. I was vaguely aware of the other people around me on their out of the building, but he was my main focus.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He slipped his arm around me. It was casual, yet it meant so much to me. I relished the warmth in his touch. The look in his eyes said he was so in love with me he could hardly stand it. It was all there in the way his face softened into that certain smile.

He led me out into the parking lot. We got into his truck, a navy blue Ford. He slowly, carefully backed out of his space and drove towards my street.

I cleared my throat. "Uhh.. I think we need to talk."

His brows furrowed. "Okay. Talk." He chuckled slightly.

I felt nauseous and sick to my stomach. "Maybe you should park. Like over at the park."

He nodded and changed his course. When we got there we stayed in the truck to protect ourselves from the cool new year's winds. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on the bridge of my nose.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted it out. I had a whole thought out plan of how to ease him into it, as not to scare him off or give him a panic attack or something. But It was like someone had jerked something out of my brain just long enough for me to shout deep dark secrets, then rebooted my mind in time for me to groan at my stupidity. "Shit. That's not how I wanted to tell you."

He sat there for a second, then closed his eyes. He slowly let his head fall against his steering wheel. We sat, in shell shocked silence for a while. Finally he turned and looked at me.

"How far along are you? Are absolutely sure?"

"I'm- I'm sure that I am. I took three damn tests. But the date I'm not sure. A little over two months I think."

He nodded his head slowly. "Halloween."

"Yep. Halloween." All of a sudden I couldn't hold it inside of me any more. Tear began pouring down my face and I let out a strangled sob. "I'm so damn sorry. I've ruined both of our lives, I'm so stu-"

His lips met mine. He pressed them gently at first, then a little more forcefully before pulling away. He put a hand on each of my cheeks. "It's not just your fault." He smiled wryly. "I was a willing participant, if I remember correctly. And our lives aren't ruined, they're just going to be... a lot harder."

I nodded and looked at my hands.

"I love you.

"I love you too."

* * *

3

We sat in front of his mother and stepfather. It was so incredibly quiet. Each tick of the clock on the mantle was like a canon in the air. We had just delivered our life altering news.

Finally, something happened. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" his mother, usually a very calm and kind woman, yelled out. She hit her hand against the table. "What were you thinking?" She slumped forward in her chair and rested her head in her hands. Her husband, Carlisle, rested his hand on her back, rubbing slow circles.

Gently, Edward squeezed my hand. We knew his mother would be the hardest to tell. His real father had passed away when he was a child, and my mother, being a teen mother herself, accepted the fact and was dealing. Esme let out a shaky breath. "How could you do this to yourself? How could you do this to our family. How could you let yourself do this to Bella?"

"Mom! I didn't mean to! I thought we were being careful, I thought we were being smart!" He yelled burst out. His voice dropped to a shaky whisper. "I didn't mean to let you down." A couple lone tears made their way down his face. Hi mother stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. He was so much taller than her, but at that moment it was as if she were holding a seven year old boy, not a seventeen year old man.

When she released him she turned and gathered me in her arms as well. She had always been so kind and warm to me. "How many moths along are you honey?"

"A little over three."

"Have you been to the doctor yet? Have told Renee?"

"Yes, she got me appointment for next Tuesday."

"Well," she said with a shaky laugh, wiping away her tears, "Welcome to the family hon."

* * *

4

We were at the clinic. It was my month four checkup, and I had so many questions for the doctor.

"Baby Cullen?" I smiled at the name and at the ring on my left hand. Edward had stayed true to his word and made an honest woman of me. It was a small wedding, but Edward's step sister, Rosalie, had accepted my offer to be a bridesmaid with my half sister Alice. It had been quick but sweet, and we were now officially married.

I stood up and grabbed Renee's hand. Edward had not been able to get out of a school thing in order to come. I knew how much it bothered him, so I told him it was fine, that he would go next time.

We went into the little room and the nurse took my vitals. She told me I was normal and that the doctor would be in soon. We sat there for a while, discussing the possibility of me going to college, until Dr. Rojas came in.

She smiled and asked me how I was doing as usual. Dr. Rojas was my first choice when it came to prenatal care. She was young, only about thirty or so, but do to graduating early, had been in practice for a couple years. She had medium brown skin, with green contacts and dark red hair. She had always joked about being a Mexican leprechaun. She squirted some cold gel on my tummy and moved it around, giving me a couple pointers on how to breath to determine the ultrasound's accuracy. She moved the magic wand around and I gazed at the screen, at the little life inside of me. It was wonderful. She printed off a picture for me to give to Edward and sent me on my way.

Later, at the ice cream parlor, my mother took my hand in hers. "Bella, I know this was completely unexpected, but I'm going to try to help you out in any way possible."

* * *

5

We were laying on his bed. My feet were by his head and his by mine, and we sat there reading baby name books. He was convinced it would be a girl, while I was holding onto the feeling that I was carrying a baby boy. We were both flipping randomly through the huge books. We had been putting it off, but at the appointment today, we had heard the baby's heartbeat. Stronger than ever.

"How about... Fiona Grace? Or Taylor Elizabeth?"

I stopped my pursuit to consider these names. "Not Fiona. Sounds German or something. And Elizabeth is Renee's middle name."

"What's wrong with that?"

I shook my head. "It's a long drawn out story. For a different time." I picked up my book again. "How about Porter?"

Edward let out a soft chuckle. "Isn't that a pig off of Bugs Bunny?"

I began laughing with him. "No, that would be Porky the Pig, doofus. But now I cannot even consider giving my son that name."

"Hey! Who's to say it won't be baby girl Cullen?"

I couldn't help but prop myself up on my elbows and smirk at him. "That would be the braud carrying him." I joked.

He started laughing. I had always loved it when it was like this. All quiet, calm, and peaceful. We wouldn't have very many more quiet moments after the baby arrived. But it was all worth it in the end. Sure, I was barely sixteen. Sure Edward wouldn't be there very much as was going to college in September. Sure it would be difficult, but I couldn't bare the thought of giving our baby up. I mean, it was part of in a sense. I rubbed my stomach thoughtfully.

At first Edward was going to drop out of high school, get some crappy job, so I could get my GED and we could live at the bottom of the zest pool for the rest of our lives. But after some time and thought, we decided he needed to fulfill his education. I would stay in Forks and work on graduating, while he was at Washington U in Seattle. He would come home every weekend to visit.

I kept rubbing my little bump. This would all work out.

* * *

6

A basketball. It looked like someone had shoved a basketball under all of my shirts. I could no longer see my feet. Thank God for Edward. If it had not been for him I'm sure I would've went to school with mismatched footwear a lot of the time.

Ah. School. It was May, and Edward's high school graduation was just around the corner. I would be leaving the tenth grade, hopefully returning for my junior year around September or October. That way I could have some time with him. That's right, at the last check up we had to find out the gender and I had been right. A very active little boy was residing inside of me. Did I mention active? He woken me up countless nights with his kicks and cartwheels. If this kid wasn't a gymnast or something I would be extremely disappointed.

I finished my burger and set back in my seat. Me and Edward were sitting in the school cafeteria, eating lunch. Every now and then people would make ugly remarks, but for the most part I was left alone. Well other than the girls. They were constantly wanting to touch my stomach and giggle and stuff. It got very annoying, but I got used to it.

Edward dumped our trays then helped me out of my chair. I waddled towards the doors hand in hand with him. I coulsn't help but give him a big smile. We were almost there!

* * *

7

I woke in the middle of the night. I wondered what had woken me when I heard Edward's voice.

"Hey there, Nathan. It's your dad." He was laying sideways so that his head was by my stomach. He would say something then press his ear against my round tummy, as If listening for a response.

"He can't talk yet."

He jumped, having not realized I was awake. He grinned sheepishly and crawled up back by me. "I know. I just... want him to know my voice."

Tears filled my eyes, and quivered in my voice. "Oh honey. You will be such a good daddy to our baby boy. I can't wait to see ya'll together."

He wrapped his arms around me as best as he could and I snuggled into his side. This is how it had always been, except for the huge bump in my body. We lay there, in gentle silence till I fell asleep. I dreamed of a boy, that looked just like Edward. He was tall, with bronze colored hair, bright green eyes, but my blush. He played football and basketball and was smart and kind and... perfect.

* * *

8

The pain... was unreal. I had never experienced such intense discomfort like this. It hit me suddenly, in the middle Honors Chemistry. I stifled a groan and raised my hand. Ms. Pechey paused in her lecture.

"Yes Miss Swa- I mean Mrs. Cullen?"

"I- I- I think my baby is coming!"

Her eyes turned huge, as did my classmates' around me. She stood there for a moment, staring round eyed at me. Finally she snapped into action. "I'll get an ambulance." And she turned and ran out of the room. I turned to Angela Weber, who was sitting beside me.

"Please, please call Edward. He's at home." She nodded mutely and went to go get him.

By the time the ambulance arrived Edward and I were sitting in the front office. He was holding my hand, trying not to show how scared he was of our baby coming an entire month early. I knew it was early, but I had a feeling he would be okay. I had been one month early myself.

They helped me up into the ambulance, and sped me away to the hospital. I tried to get myself under control and breath deep, when another contraction hit. I gave a low groan and pressed my forehead against Edward's shoulder.

Finally, we pulled into the hospital.

{Insert very graphic birth here.}

I was so tired. But I had done it. In a small glass cube down the hall lay Nathaniel Anthony Cullen.

**{Please review. If I get enough requests/reviews, I will do a followup one shot. Jordon Shyanne}**


End file.
